Open Heart
by Flairy1507
Summary: Windy Willow a new rising pop star has just arrived at Japan. A whole new adventure waiting for her to show her true self. But, everyone has been wondering. Who is she? Will Amu get jealous if Ikuto always got near Windy? Stay tunned on Open Heart
1. Hajime ni rīdā

Author's message: If you don't want to read the introduction of the character in SC, you may skip to the next chapter, I hope you all like it :)

Hajime ni rīdā

Windy Willow Margareta Smith

Well, you can call me Windy or sometime people call me Smith. I'm still 10 years old. I started my career as an idol since last year. My first album title was 'Starlight Runway'. I just moved to Japan a week ago, so you can say that I'm new here. My idol debut start next month, so I still have time to train how to play sword professionally. While I stay in Japan, I take a long break from my home school lesson, so that will be fine. My shugo chara is still a secret, so if you would like to know, you may read the story till the end.

Hinamori Amu  
Amu is a fifth grader at Seiyo Elementary who is misunderstood by her classmates as "cool and spicy," due to her extreme shyness and timid personality, and also the trendy goth punk clothing her mother buys for her. One night, as she wishes for the courage to be reborn as her would-be self, three eggs appear on her bed, which hatch into Amu's three Guardian Characters Ran, Miki, and Su. Because of them, Amu becomes a member of the Guardians, the school's student council, where she takes part as the Joker, whose role is to search for and purify X Eggs and X Characters.

Ran, Amu's Shugo Chara

The first Guardian Character to hatch from Amu's eggs. She is honest, confident and very athletic. She also likes to support Amu. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Heart.

Miki, Amu's Shugo Chara

The second Guardian Character to hatch from Amu's eggs. She is sharp, level headed, and very artistic. She also advises Amu on her fashion. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Spade.

Su, Amu's Shugo Chara

The third Guardian Character, who is exceptionally good at cooking, but a little clumsy. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Clover.

Dia, Amu's Shugo Chara  
the forth Guardian Character, who represents Amu's desire to be recognized by the others. She is also the strongest among Amu's Guardian Characters. During Character Transformation, Amu becomes Amulet Dia

Hinamori Ami

Ami is Amu's little sister. She could see Shugo chara, it's weird because regular people usually can't see them. She loves fashion and singing very much and of course she is Utau number one fan.

Hotori Tadase  
A boy in the same year as Amu and serves as King's Chair of the Guardians. When Amu was attacked by Ikuto, he saves her. Popular with girls, they call him the prince of the school, but whenever he hears the term "prince", his character changes into an egotistical king character. Like Amu, he is also very shy, and he also wished to be his would-be self.

Kiseki, Tadase Shugo Chara

Tadase's Guardian Character who represents Tadase's desire to be stronger and the dream of world domination. During character transformation Tadase and Kiseki join to be one and become Platinum Royal

Fujisaki Nadeshiko  
A student in the same year as Amu and serves as Queen's Chair of the Guardians.  
When Amu rejected the offer to join the Guardians, Nadeshiko tries several tactics to convince Amu to join. The two become best friends and Nadeshiko looks over and supports Amu in her love life.

Temari, Nadeshiko's Shugo Chara

Nadeshiko's Guardian Character. She represents Nadeshiko's desire to be more mannered and become a Japanese dancer. During Character Transformation, Nadeshiko and Temari becomes Yamato Maihime.

Souma Kukai  
He is one year senior to Amu and serves as the Jack's Chair of the Guardians. He is upbeat and the energetic captain of the soccer club, and helped Amu with her training as a new member of the Guardians.

Daichi, Kukai's Shugo Chara

Kukai's Guardian Character. He is very active and very good at sports. He was born when Kukai wished to play many sports but had to choose. During Character Transformation, Kukai and Daichi becomes Sky Jack.

Yuuki Yaya  
Yaya is an active, funny, and supportive child. She has a Shugo Chara named Pepe, She is one year junior to Amu and serves as the Ace Chair of the Guardians. She loves cute things, and also desserts Nadeshiko makes. She is a little childish.

Pepe, Yaya's Shugo Chara

Yaya's baby-like Guardian Character. She was born from Yaya's desire to remain child-like, if not baby-like. During Character Transformation, Yaya and Pepe become Dear Baby.

Mashiro Rima

A new transfer student that was invited to join the guardian as the second queen. She's a kind, cool, and famous girl. Her Guardian Characters is Kusukusu. During Character Transformation, Rima and Kusukusu becomes Clown Drop.

Hoshina Utau

Utau, she is a famous singer. She works at Easter. She is one of the guardian enemies because she likes to turn people egg heart into an X egg while she is singing. She has a guardian called Eru and Iru.

Eru, Utau's Shugo Chara

She was born from Utau's desire to sing a nice song for others. Utau likes to forget Eru, that's why that time she runs away from Utau because she thought that Utau doesn't need her help to be her true self anymore. During Character Transformation, Utau and Eru become Seraphic Charm.

Iru, Utau's Shugo Chara

She was born from Utau's to get embryo from the X egg. Iru is Utau most special person in her life, she take good care of her and only her not Eru. During Character Transformation, Utau and Iru become Lunatic Charm.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto

A teenage boy in high school contracted by Easter to find the Embryo, whose actual motivation behind seeking the Embryo is to leave Easter. He tries to steal Amu's eggs when they first encounter each other. He possesses the Dumpty Key which pairs with Amu's Humpty Lock.

Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara

Ikuto's Guardian Character who represents his desire to be free. He is quite a mischievous character, and often enjoys causing trouble for the members of Guardians and their Guardian Characters. During Character Transformation, Ikuto and Yoru become Black Lynx.

Yuu Nikaidou

A teacher at Seiyo Elementary, who is in charge of Amu and Nadeshiko's class. He actually was an employee member of Easter in search of Embryo. Nikaidou is one of a professor in Seiyo Academy but I can say he is a clumsy man.

Easter Company

Easter Company is a company that collected X egg to get embryo. Some unknown people is also working there for the same reason. That company is guarded well, even at the first time I wasn't allowed to enter.


	2. Tomodachi

Tomodachi

Today is Monday, so that means today I can go for a walk, I didn't actually walk in the street, but I like to walk from roof to roof. I wear sleeveless deep purple shirt that match with short jeans and also my jacket that colored black and also black converse with purple stocking. Oh yes, I almost forgot to disguise I take my dark purple beret and also sunglasses. Then, I jump from my hotel window and land on a park across the hotel.

"Someone is coming" I whisper to my own self. I climbed a big tree and sit on the branch, from where I sit, I could see a girl with pink hair girl and another girl with blue hair in ponytail with pink ribbon, they was wearing uniform, so it explain that they are going to school every Monday. Since I didn't have anything to do I decided to follow them. I jump high enough to reach the high roof of a house near the park.

"Amu-chi, wait up" exclaim a girl with brown hair with two ponytail tie with red ribbon. She is kind of cute

"You were late" shouted the girl with pink hair or I could say Amu. I know her name is Amu because the girl with brown hair touch her shoulder

"I'm really sorry but yesterday I almost forgot to do my homework, so I have to woke up and do it, I was so lucky Pepe could warn me" the brown hair girl explain to the others with a lament tone. They ran off fast, so I can't ketchup with them since there is a lot of jumping I need to do. I decide to look around and saw a building named Easter. Saying Easter I remember about an egg that I found in my bed last three day. I look closely at the egg, it has a nice color pink mix with blue and has a microphone symbol on it.

"Hey, egg. If you can hear me, I just wish I could be more honest and kind girl, but maybe you're just a normal egg" I said in front of my egg while jumping to that Easter building. If people see me talking to an egg, they would say that I'm crazy but I still believe that there is something special about that egg. Then suddenly my egg shines and cracked. I almost fall but then,

"Hi Windy, my name is Mira, I'm your shugo chara" said Mira with a lovely smile while I jump to the next house roof. She introduce herself because she knows the legend.

"Shugo chara? What is that? And how did you end up in my bed last three day?" I ask her with a curios looking

"I'm your would be self, I was in your bed because I was born from the feeling that you want to be a kind and more honest girl, that is why" answer Mira. She look cute with her gown that colored with purple and mix with pink, and she look lovely with the rose on her head plus I like her dark brown hair because it match he white skin. I decide to go back to the park and sit on the swing. It's fun talking with her.

"Windy, I sense a strong negative energy come from that way" Mira mention with a worried look on her face

"Let's check it out" I suggest her. She nodded.

"Chara change" shout Mira, and suddenly I wear a purple color roller skate that makes me fly and really fast. We arrived at the place at saw the girl with pink, blue, and brown that I saw just know. I decide to watch them from behind a tree.

"Character Transformation Amulet Spade" shout Amu

"Character Transformation Yamato Maihime" shout the blue hair girl

"Character Transformation Dear Baby" shout the brown hair girl with a babyish voice. It's look like they are fighting a black egg that has an X symbol on it. I saw three of them fall and change into normal. I want to help but I don't know how, suddenly a white light came, so I decide to follow what they say. And I think I change like they did too.

"Character Transformation Breezy Wind" I yelled. I was wearing a purple mix yellow sleeveless dress but also wearing jeans and I was holding a microphone, I wear a purple roller skate and also yellow color headband. Inside me I hear a voice telling to say Wind Heart. So, I follow the instruction, I close my eyes and says Wind Heart from the microphone and the egg turn into white. I was going to leaf but then,

"Wait, who you are?" ask Amu

"None of your business, but you sure is lucky I still help you to purify the egg." I reply and off to go back to the hotel, but I was interested on Easter, so I try to come in.

"You are not allowed to come inside" said the guard

"Why?" I asked with a curios voice

"It's what the director says, and we must obey that no stranger can get in" the man answers. Well, I'm kind of curios of that building, is odd. Easter sure looks like a nice building to me.

"Windy?" asked Mira

"Yes, what's wrong?" I ask her back

"Mmm… I sense another egg from you but a different kind of character" she explained

"Another egg? I do wish to be a cool and spicy girl but, I don't think so" I reply her. She nodded. Then something glows from my chest, another egg but this one has a black and blue color with a white rose symbol and cracked. Windy gasp.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara don't belongs to me even if I wish too…

By the way reviews and like


	3. Cool Rose Revealed

"You're my second shugo chara, right?" I ask that girl, she was wearing a blue tank top and jeans, she wear a black beret. Her dark blue hair looks perfect

"Yup, I'm Lyria, nice to meet you all" said Lyria with one thumb up

"Nice to meet you too, Lyria" Mira said with smile on her face, she looks cute, well I couldn't believe that two shugo chara hatch in the same day but different time. Well, still have to believe it.

"I'm bored" I told Lyria and Mira

"Then you should get to school" suggest Mira

"No, I'm not going to go to school" I yelled at both of them.

"Why? Or if not you can hang out with your friend or maybe play with them" suggest Lyria

"Since I was young I like homeschooling better than normal school, because people says that I didn't have any confident on making friend, that is why until now I still feel lonely until both of you was born" I answer and tears started to crawl down my face

"Windy, I'm really sorry that I ask you that kind of question" said Lyria

"That's fine, any way I need to practice my singing, so let's go back to the hotel" I suggest while wiping my tears off my face. I start to walk to the hotel I was staying.

"Ok, let's start our lesson today" command Mira

"Ok, then I'll just take out the lyrics that I've made" I said to Mira

"Chara chage" Shout Mira happily

From This Moment

Living in the world so cold  
You were there to was there to warm my soul  
You came to mend a broken heart  
You gave my live a brand new start!  
From this moment! From this moment!  
You gave my live a brand new start  
This is not a fairytale either story, its real  
You said you were dying in here  
So baby! baby! baby! Let's go  
From this moment! From this moment!  
You gave my live a brand new start  
From this moment! Yeah!  
You gave my live a brand new start

"You rock, Windy" exclaimed Lyria

"Thank you, my would be self" I reply her with a smile. Lyria nodded.

"Windy, you sure you don't want to try to go to school? I mean it's boring when you do thing all alone" ask Mira

"I'll try just for the rest of my holidays, but I didn't make any friends then I quit, deal?" I ask Mira back. They both nodded in agreement.

"Then let's go and enter that school" I said while pointing a school that say 'Seiyo Academy '. I change my clothes because I'm afraid the girl that I help to purify the egg sees me. Now, I'm wearing a white shirt that says 'Angels' and purple short. I comb my hair and tie my hair in pigtail style with purple ribbon, sun glasses, pink stocking and of course white converse. I start to jump from tree to roof and from roof to roof. When I reach there, I ask Mira and Lyria to hide inside my bag, so no one could see them. When I reach the school I see a boy with blonde hair and blue uniform and also blue cape

"Mm… excuse me, could you tell me where is the chairman office?" I ask confidently to a blonde hair boy

"I could send you there" he suggests me. I nodded and smile. Soon, we reach the chairman office.

"Thank you for sending me here" I said to him before his going to leaf. I knocks and got in into his office

"Welcome" he greets me first before I do. I smile.

"Sir, I like to join this school from tomorrow" I said politely

"Just fill in this form, and here is your uniform, books and schedule" he reply

"Ok and thanks" I say with a smile

"Your sure are a lucky girl" He says. I look up to him."The school just started a week ago" he continue

"Yeah" I reply

"You will be attending 5 grades at the star class" he said

"Thanks" I said to him and leaf. At the hotel room, I felt tired and go to sleep. The next morning,

"Windy, wake up" shout Mira

"Windy…. Windy!" yelled Lyria

"I'm up, I'm up" I said

"Glad you're up but you better hurry up before your late to school" said Mira

"SCHOOL? I almost forget about it. Thanks" I reply. I got changed to my uniform but I added pink legging because is hard to jump with skirt. I wear my white beret, sunglasses, and black converse and I almost forgot my lovely sword. Ready to go. Like usual I jump from the window. When I came across the gate I see many people whispering. I try to ignore them, and I bump into a pink hair girl, the girl from yesterday, if I wasn't wrong her name is Amu.

"I'm really sorry but I didn't notice you were there, but next time do not stand in front of me" I say harshly to Amu. I ignore her and walk to the class, it's not hard to find since the chairman showed me the way yesterday. The bell rang, and I race up through the stairs.

"Everyone, we got a new student here. Please met Windy" said the teacher. I came in and look at everybody in the room.

"I am Windy Willow Margareta Smith, you can call me Windy. I transfer from England" I said

"Anyone has a question?" ask the teacher

"Why are you wearing sunglasses and are Windy the famous singer?" ask a boy

"Yes and because I'm in disguise" I answer with annoyed mood and take my sun glasses

"Well, that's enough, my name is Nikaidou, and you may seat beside Himamori-san, the girl with pink hair" Nikaidou said

"You again, Hinamori Amu-san?" I ask Amu. She smirks evilly at me. The bell rang time for break. I'm really excited.

"Windy, you must say sorry to Amu, that's not how to make friend" said Mira

"But, where should she be?" I ask Lyria

"We can follow her shugo chara sense" they answered in unison

"Fine" I answer Mira and start following both of my shugo chara. As soon I reach a beautiful place that looks like a green house and get in. But no one was inside.

"Windy, I felt some dark energy coming from that side" said Lyria

"Let's go" I shout to Mira. She nodded. I reach there, the guardian has fall.

"Character Transformation Cool Rose" I yelled, I was wearing a blue blouse with some roses around, short jeans, Black beret with some roses around, black angel wings, and blue high heels with black angel wings and I was holding a white rose

"Windy? Is that you?" ask Amu

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara don't belongs to me L even if I wish too…

By the way reviews and like


	4. Uninvited Someone

"Let's do it Amu" I yelled at her and smiles

"Spiral Heart Special" She shouts and then that 10 X-Egg was tied. I put my white rose in front of my mouth and whisper "Healing Rose". Then, the X-Eggs were purified.

"So you also have shugo chara?" ask Amu

"What do you thing?" I ask her back

"Well do you want to join us guardian?" ask a blonde boy that send me to the chairman office yesterday

"I like the offer, I have to say it, cause I'm sorry but the answer is a big no to you all, Undestood?" I answer

"Why? We guardian have a priority here" explain the brown hair girl

"When she say no one time, that means is a no" explain Lyria while curling her hair

"Lyria, there is nothing to be explain, Let's go. I had enough." I exclaimed and sigh

"No matter what?" ask the blonde hair boy with sparkling eyes. I sigh. Confused.

"Fine, I'll think about it and give you the answer the day after tomorrow" I reply and leaf. I went back to the class, take my back, and open one of the window and jump with Mira chara change. I get back to the hotel and flopped on the bed. I hate when people beg me for something I actually don't like. The bell rings, the forgoing home,

"I want to go shopping" I told my shugo chara. I chage my clothes and wear black tank top that say '5 star girl', white jacket, jeans, white beret, sunglasses, black converse and of course my sword. Right now I use the front door. I walk to Soho, and enter a boutique name 'Starlight Boutique'. I choose a dark blue dress with star pattern and bought a necklace with a star liontin on it, I came across the other store that say 'All about Shoes'. I choose a lovely yellow high heel with a dark blue ribbon in the front and I also buy dark blue ribbon too. All set, time to go back to the hotel.

"Ms. Windy, someone is looking for you, and he is waiting at the lounge" Said the hotel receptionist. I nodded and begin to walk to the lounge. When I arrive, I saw a man with black coat and black mafia hat

"Excuse me, are you the one looking for me and most of all, who are you?" I ask the man

"Yes, I am Hoshina Kazuomi, Director of Easter Company as you can see" Reply the man

"Easter? So what is your business here? Are you gonna say sorry for being rude not letting me enter Easter the other day?" I ask him with a curios looking

"No, we want you to join Easter and don't worry about your idol debut, our company can handle it" He says.

"What is Easter actually? An egg factory? Never heard about it?" ask Windy coldly toward Mr. Kazuomi, the director.

"I don't really care what you say about my company name, or what you could think about it but one thing I wanted is…" said Hoshina Kazumi in a deep voice.

"Is?" ask Windy curiously. "Or maybe should I guest? Oh, maybe you wanted to make me your idol doll or a sweet disgusting model? Well, I'm not interested in it. You may leave now if you will" continue Windy unrespectfully.

"I hope you could take that word out from your mouth." Said Kazumi harshly.

"So what? Do I even care little director?" ask Windy annoyed

"Like what I said, we just wanted you to join our company for your new debut in Japan, Ms. Rising Star" said Kazumi

"You can say thing that way, but I'm not interested on working with Easter any way. Now, you may go." said Windy while pointing the front door. "Fine, then, I'll be the one who leave first" continued Windy harshly and from the mirror I can see that he smirk. I get back to my room and sleep. Mira and Lyria also sleep in their egg. I wake up and saw Mira and Lyria still sleeping, it's still 6 o'clock in the morning, so I decide to take bath and wear my uniform and like usual I wear jeans, my black headband, and black converse. I open Mira's egg, and she still sleeping, but she looks cute.

"Windy!" Mira shouts angrily at me. I giggle.

"Good morning, Windy, Mira" greet Lyria

"Why do you have to open my egg?" protest Mira

"Because you're still sleeping, so I decide to wake you up" I answer her, and put my shugo chara's egg inside my bag and ready to leaf. When I reach at school, I saw the guardian but I ignore them, and didn't say a thing, but actually I want but I'm shy.

"From a girl who is shy to a girl who is confident, Chara change" shout Lyria. Then I was wearing black beret.

"Hello, everyone" I greet the guardian

"Windy-san" exclaimed the orange brown hair boy

"Well, I still don't know you people so maybe you could introduce yourselves" I suggest them

"I'm Souma Kukai, I'm a six grader, and Jack's Chair of the guardian and this is Daichi" explain the brown hair boy while pointing to a football player chara

"I'm Hotori Tadase, I'm the King's Chair of the guardian and this is my little king, Kiseki" explain the blonde hair boy while showing his king like shugo chara, he has the same hair like Tadase but different color.

"I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko, I'm at the Queen's position and this is Temari" explain the blue hair girl while showing her chara, her chara is wearing a kimono, cute

"I'm Yuiki Yaya, I'm a fourth grader and I'm at the Ace's position and this is my baby like chara, Pepe" explain the brown hair girl while pointing at a chara who is sitting at her shoulder

"And as you know, I'm Amu and at the Joker's position and this is Ran, Miki, and Su" explain Amu

"Nice knowing you all, this is Mira and Lyria" I say, and then my chara change wore off, time skip, and right now is time for break.

"Windy, I sense some X-Eggs" cried Mira, and we all come running and, I bump into someone that accidently spill water into my clothes

"I'm so sorry but I…" I couldn't finish my letter, instead I fainted. I fell someone is calling me but who, she has a brown hair tie in ponytail with black ribbon and wearing a scientist lab coat, could it be, O nēchan!

Disclaimer: I do not own SC...

Enjoy.


	5. Fujisaki's Compliment

Fujisaki's Compliment

I fell someone is calling me but who, she has a blonde hair tie in ponytail with black ribbon and wearing a black ruffled dress, could it be, O nēchan!

Nadeshiko's POV (Or instead Nagihiko)

"You look kind of cute when you are sleeping" I say while swiping Windy's hair from her eye sight. For me, you look better without any disguise, you look cuter with just your own style of fashion.

"Windy, I hope you get better soon" Touching her soft cheek skin makes me remember my died little sister, Nadeshiko, It was her name, not mine.

Windy's POV

"Where am I? Why am I here anyways?" I ask Nadeshiko who was sitting beside me

"You're at the school clinic because we, the guardians, found you fainted in front of the royal garden" answer Nadeshiko

"Ooh, that yea, well then, now, I should get going, but say thanks to the other, Okay?" I said. Nadeshiko nodded and she watch me leaf from her seat.

"Windy, are you really, Okay? What happened?" ask Mira. I nodded.

"I'm glad for you though, yea, but what happened to you?" said Lyria with a don't care look on her cute face.

"I actually don't really know" reply Windy sadly. I smile a bit and Mira giggles happily. Since I was really tired I get back to my hotel and fell asleep.

"Windy!" yell Lyria and Mira was spraying water to my sleepy face.

"What?" I ask surprisingly.

"S-C-H-O-O-L" spells Mira. I took a bath and change into my uniform with jeans and still sunglasses. I walk to Seiyo Academy and reach there about five minuets after a character change from Mira.

"Windy-chan, It's a really nice morning isn't it? I could feel it" exclaim Yaya happily

"Good morning, Yaya, Nadeshiko, Amu, Kukai, and also you, Tadase" I greet them with a sweet smile from my heart. Ting… Tong…

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late" I shout and rush toward my classroom. I'm lucky that the teacher still didn't arrive always late. I guess so. I'm not a guardian after all. I take a seat near Amu's seat.

"Windy, you shouldn't leaf me like that" said Amu angrily. I sweat drop. Brook… Bang…, just right Nikaidou-sensei and there were many books on his head and body, maybe he is a klutz. Time skip. It is time for lunch.

"Hey, Windy, I sense some X-Eggs at the garden, Come on, Let's go" said Lyria. Mira nodded in agreement. I rush to the place that both, Mira and Lyria mention.

"Character Transformation Cool Rose" I shout. Amu and Tadase looks at me weirdly. I really don't understand that look actually.

"What's going on with that stupid look of yours? Something wrong" ask Windy awkwardly. Tadase sweat dropped.

"It's because, we've purify the egg or something? Don't know" reply Amu coldly

"You did?" ask Windy stupidly while undoing her transformation. "I shouldn't have come here in the first place" cried Windy with a grin.

"It's fine, and we're glad to see that you're just as fine as you are yesterday" said Tadase kindly. I smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you for the compliment, little prince" said Windy

"Little prince you said?" ask Tadase. Suddenly, a small crown appears on his blonde head, similar to Kiseki's. "I'm a ruling king, not a little prince, How dare you disrespect your own ruling king?" yell Tadase with a flaming aura.

"Cool down, Tadase" said Amu annoyed with the weird character of the King Chair, The Royal Highness Hotori Tadase. For me, his character with the King thing is very, very, seriously, annoying and six words, stupid.

"Doesn't matter to me as long as you still is the same old Tadase" said Windy coldly as she begins to walk away from the two of them with a smile

Amu: When will that stupid neko comes out?

Flairy: Don't know yet, why?

Amu: No, just asking, nothing to important

Flairy: Aha, you missed him don't you?

Amu:*cheek blush* No. Never. Not happening.

Flairy: Well then if you want me stop teasing you, help me with the disclaimer, sleepy

Amu: No, you do it

Su: Be kind, Amu

Amu: Fine. Disclaimer: Flairy don't own Shugo Chara and never will, so please enjoy and like or even review

Flairy: Thanks my sweet little Amu, love you...

Amu: Stop calling me that, and you are not welcome :)


	6. First Change

That's strange, but now I decide to join the guardian so tomorrow I going to tell them at the royal garden. I get out of the school gate and saw a black limousine car park, when I was going to ask who was he waiting for, the limousine car leaves immediately. I get back to my room and saw a letter from Easter

"To: Willow Margareta Smith

You are invited to a party at Easter, it will be at 2 o'clock and our director invited you as our special quest.

We hope you could come,

Hoshina Kazuomi of the Easter Company

"Mira, Lyria, Do you thing I should come?" I ask both of them. They both nodded. So I guess I should come. I change my clothes and wear dark blue dress with star pattern and also necklace with a star liontin on it, I choose a lovely yellow high heel with a dark blue ribbon in the front and tie my hair in ponytail with the dark ribbon and also black stoking. I start walking to Easter.

"Excuse me, I got this letter that there is a party around here" I ask the guard

"Yes, you may come in, it's on the third floor" said the guard. I nodded. Ah! Finally I reach the third floor but I didn't see any party around, so I decide to knock the director office and get in

"Ah! You're here" said the director

"Of course, you invited me" I reply with a silly face

"Unfortunately I'm afraid that I have to force you to work with Easter because one of scientist accidently pours the personality change potion on you this morning" explain the director "And we will also help you find your sister" continue the director

"O nechan? You knew about her all along?" I ask with a surprise mood. Really surprise, I say

"Yes, your sister, Aya" he says

"No! That would never happen in my life, she's gone, I mean, dead or something and I would never join you, your stupid company too." I shout with a worry look.

"It's too late, your worries has activated the potion" he answer and smirks evilly. I saw Mira egg has a? Symbol on it and Lyria has an X symbol. Suddenly, I felt that I was different but that is me. I felt reborn. Mira and Lyria hatch nothing seems different except there is an? sign on Mira rose and X sign on Lyria beret.

"I will text my old director that I quit from there" I said

"Now, go and make some X-Egg" command the director

"With my pleasure" I answer and I go at the park across the hotel I was staying. I character transformation with Lyria.

"Character Transformation Thorny Rose" I shout, nothing seems different but just the X on my beret seems wrong to me. I hold my hand up and say 'Close Heart', and suddenly the hearts egg of the people in the park come out and become an X egg. I was happy but,

"You stop right there!" shout a familiar voice, Hinamori Amu

"Yes? You got a problem, Miss Pink Hair?" I ask her

"Who you are? Are you working with the egg company, Easter?" ask the guardian

"Bye, I'm going to take them to where they belong and If I may say, I say ALL of them" I reply

"We are not letting you lay a single touch on those X-Eggs" shout Kukai. I giggle. The all put on a smirk on their faces. She looks familiar, though Nadeshiko.

"Character Transformation Amulet Heart" shout Amu

"Character Transformation Platinum Royal" shout Tadase

"Character Transformation Yamato Maihime" shout Nadeshiko

"Character Transformation Sky Jack" yelled Kukai

"Character Transformation Dear Baby" exclaim Yaya. I smirk.

"Do you thing you can challenge me?" I ask them with a bit of a laugh.

"Of course and with Amu power no one could beat us, you know" Yaya reply. I smirk again.

"My eggs, hatch, and help me take care of those guardians" I whisper to my rose, and then it really happen the X-Egg hatch and become X-Character, and start fighting the guardian

"X-Character rose power up" I yelled, and those X-Character become a little bigger and stronger too.

"Su, Chara nari Amulet Clover" yelled Amu

"Holy Crown" shout Tadase

"Dance of the Cherry Blossom" whisper Nadeshiko

"Golden Victory Shoot" shout Kukai

"Merry Merry" yell Yaya

"Remake Honey" exclaims Amu and most of my X-Characters turn back to normal. I decided to leaf with the remaining X-character. I jump and knock on one of the window on the director office, he opens it and I got in and my transformation wore off

"Welcome back, Windy" greet the director

"I'm sorry to get you only a little X-Eggs but I still don't know their attack yet, so" I wasn't able to finish my sentences when the director interrupted me, "I know that and that is why you must train" said the director

"But how?" I ask him

"By producing X-Eggs in the school and just look at how they turn them back to normal." suggest the director. I nodded but I felt a little dizzy in my head. I wasn't tired at all since I use my own shugo chara.

"Ooh, and for your debut, you'll be working with your new manager, Sanjou Yukari and Hoshina Utau" he said. I nodded.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my hotel" I said and jump from the window. It's already night, so I decide to go to sleep.

Kya!

Amu: Su, shouldn't you be nice and calm? How could you shout like that?

Su: Affraid...

Author: Of what? I told you to do the disclaimer didn't I?

Su: Crock coach desu~ *Pointing the crock coach*

Amu and the Author: Kya!

*Krek, the crock coach was stepped* Kukai: Oi, what makes you shout like that?

Amu: Save

Author: Disclaimer, please

Su: The sweet Flairy don't own shugo chara (not and never will) even if she cries seven nights and seven days...

I Hope you all enjoy :) Have fun reading


End file.
